Dragonpiie's Story
by the real Piemaniac
Summary: this story was written by my brother dragonpiie and he uses swear words and he barely has any imagination also this story is completly false i really met ducky in boyscouts a few years ago and we have been best freinds ever since :D
1. Chapter 1

**Dragonpiies Story**

Dragonpiie: doe to the fact that in the last story everyone is still dead and I had to hurt pie for eating the BEANS again. Everyone's favorite dragon will tell this story

Barney: hi kiddies I will be telling you this sto…

Dragonpiie: I thought I had killed u off when I was five

Barney: the power of love these kiddies showed to me brought me back from the dead…

Dragonpiie: Kiddie's u might want to look away if u still like barney

**Pulls out rocket launcher**

Barney: dam u Dragonpiie I will be back to eat your brains and DON'T U FORGET…

Dragonpiie: die again u undead fiend blows bar ny's brains all over wall with the rocket launcher and that kiddies is y u need to keep a rocket launcher handy at all times. Incase u get attacked by undead baby cartoon shows u can buy them at your local Wal-Mart. Now back to the story.

**How we meet Duckydoodles **

Dragonpiie: as u all know me and pie are brothers but what u don't know is I dropped him on his head as a baby and that is the only reason I can think of y his is like this or maybe it was that radio active drink he got at school or then there is always the…blue icing incident any way this is how we met ducky

**On some day I don't remember**

Dragonpiie: hey pie what is that up their in the tree I can't make it out

Piemaniac: that dragon is a gnome people punt those for fun I think there is a world wide gnome punting contest

Dragonpiie: sweet I want to enter I will use that gnome in the tree

Piemaniac: go right head but u have to save him from that angry mob trying to kill him

Dragonpiie: come on that is an easy one forces feeds pie beans [I want to stop and say I had no clue what I was doing then which led to the big stink and I want to say how sorry I am to all those people online at the time

To make a long stinky story short the mob runs away in fear

Dragonpiie: quick pie I think this gnome needs CPR and u r the only one who can do it

Piemaniac: y not u

Dragonpiie: because I need this gas mask on to breathe

Piemaniac: y not gives him a gas mask gives the gnome a gas mask and the gnome starts breathing again

The gnome: thanks people my name is Duckydoodles

Dragonpiie: um we could tell your name is floating above your head any way I am dragon and this is pie and I am going to punt u in the world wide gnome punt off ok

Duckydoodles: that is not ok I entered to punt my self u see

Dragonpiie: oh ok then….I will just have to punt pie wont I

**At the world wide gnome punt off**

Dragonpiie: u see guard this is a gnome he is just big for his age and lowers his voicehe is kind of shy about it any way he is from Texas u know how big they grow up their

Orc guard: fine get in their and thanks for the $5

Duckydoodles: I can't believe that really worked

Announcer type person: and now Duckydoodles will be punting him self forks this will be good to see

Piemaniac: good luck ducky

Announcer type person: holy cheese-it a new record and the forks go wild. This has been Duckydoodles with a 500 ft punt of himself. The other contestants really have their work cut out for then. And now punting a Texas garden gnome….DRAGONPIIE

Dragonpiie: hear we go pie

Piemaniac: wait tell me again y I have to be the one being punted?

Dragonpiie: because Nelf look like gnomes

Piemaniac: ok wait a sec…

Dragonpiie: Too late

Announcer type person: and folk just look at that Taxes garden gnome fly it is going to be a close winner will it be ducky the self punter or the Taxes garden gnome and Dragonpiie

Guy in charge of finding the distance: we fork have a bit of trouble both ducky and dragon punted their gnomes 500.7089498720985 ft we will have to go into a tie breaker on top of IF

**On top of IF**

Announcer type person: and there is ducky with another 500 ft score it is Dragonpiie and the Taxes gnomes turn'

Dragonpiie: one last time

**punts pie as hard as he can and pie zooms off into the distance and lands on Barney's house some were in Burning Steppes**

Barney: who punted u dam it

Piemaniac: Dragonpiie

Barney: dam him to hell I will kill….

**Part of the roof falls in and crushes Barney to death**

Announcer type person: Dragonpiie wins…wait a second Dragonpiie is disqualified for the use of steel toed boots Duckydoodles win

Dragonpiie: I can still beat u in fishing ducky…

**And that is how we meet ducky and killed Barney for the first time**

**Note from the writer **

**I would like to thank pie for eating all those beans in the last story because if he had not I would not have been able to tell the story of how me meet ducky. Look out of more dragon stories and watch out for Barney HE WANTS TO EAT YOUR BRAIN… have a nice day**


	2. umm errr ok then

**HERE COMES ANOTHER****DRAGONPIIE STORY**

Dragonpiie: now in my last story u learned of how Barney and I hated each other and how it started in this story u will learn of some of are many battles that shaped the world and rocked it to its core…OK GUYS HIT IT

**Rock and roll music starts playing**

Dragonpiie: WE GOT PIE ON BASE AND DUCK ON GUITAR BOW DOW WOW OWE YA…..wait were still on dang it what do u mean were still rolling

Piemaniac: u see dragon right their the red light that means were still rolling duh our manager told us this

Duckydoodles: duh our manager told us this

Piemaniac: ducky r u going to repeat everything I say?

Duckydoodles: repeat everything I say

Piemaniac: ha u did not get the ? I win

Dragonpiie: guy how do we get this to stop rolling pie, ducky you guys have any ideas

Piemaniac: I got one idea and it might just crazy enough to work

Dragonpiie: well let's give it a try

**Cut seen to pie driving a big steam tank about to run over the camera**

**The lost Squad of Dragon's first army**

**In IF**

Dragonpiie: Yes I have everything I need for new weapon all I need to do is to smelt the ore whispering ducky get your butt over here so we can party about my new weapon and did u clean up all those soul stone?

Duckydoodles: I got some of them but your new weapon is more important. Just wondering what did u do to your old big axe?

Dragonpiie: I had a radio active explosion in my lab and my axe got tainted so I dumped it the hordes cookie jar

Duckydoodles: ment going to be so mad at you for doing that to cookies even if they are the hordes cookies

**Ment in some place**

Ment: there is a cry in the cookie, like a bunch of cookies crying out in pain as some old big radio active axe is being put into their jar I bet dragon had something to do with it

**Back in IF**

Duckydoodles: hey dragon u almost done smelting those ores

Dragonpiie: ya have you almost learned how to juggle those soul shards or what ever call them

**Unnoticed by either of them some of the soul shards fall in bars dragonpiie is smelting**

Dragonpiie: done time to make my big axe of doomevilly giggle

Duckydoodles: I have to go to the little gnome's room…um were is it

Dragonpiie: down the hall I think wondering what size the little gnome's room door is

Duckydoodles yelling : they have every video game ever made in here

Dragonpiie: I finished the axe now time to plays those games

**Runs to the little gnome's room door only to find it a foot tall**

Dragonpiie: awww man now I will never get to play wow gnomes get to have all the fun

I bet u were think I was going to make a bathroom joke 

Barney: get him my Barney ninjas of doom

Barney ninja #1: hey guys have u ever noticed how much the boss and this dragon r alike

Barney ninja #2: aye they both have to have to use doom in like every other word

Barney ninja #3: look their at it now

Dragonpiie: big DOOM axe DOOM of DOOM death DOOM

Barney: finally DOOM is DOOM upon DOOM dragonpiie DOOM

Barney ninja #1: just wondering is Dragonpiie one word or …

Barney: get him you fools or your life is doomed

Dragonpiie: DUCKY help I am being attacked by Barney's ninjas of DOOM

Duckydoodles: what I can't hear u I am playing wow

Barney: so dragonpiie we meet for the last time no one to save u now giggles evilly

**Were ever ment is **

Ment: dang turtle

**Back in IF**

Dragonpiie: breathing heavily u have gotten better barney or should I say FRED

Barney: also breathing heavily how dare u how did u know what my true name was

Dragonpiie: the name tag helped

Barney ninja #1:does this remind of some thing u know the end story of some kid with a lighting scar and his head

Barney ninja #2: no not really

Barney ninja #3: nope not at all

**Barney swings his axe up high and dragonpiie parries but the soul shard in dragon's axe breaks**

Dragonpiie: great were r we now and how did I get back into my old uniform

Barney who cares your about to die

Barney ninja #1: this place looks like London back in WW2

Dragonpiie: that would explain it speaking into his radio big bird do u read me over

Big bird: boss good to hear form u we thought u were dead over

Dragonpiie: big bird I need a carpet bombing now in the center of London and send Elmo to

Big bird: on my way pulls a leaver on the chair bombs away

**Poop start falling from the sky **

Barney ninja #3:eww this is poop yuck gets hit in the face by some

You can't have a story in WW2 with out a bathroom joke lol 

Dragonpiie: Elmo their u are it is time to gank these nubs just like old times

Elmo: I brought the cookie monster with me

Cookie Monster: good to see you dragon I brought my cookie gun

**Back to were ever ment is**

Ment: dragon I am out of this story for the amount of times u have made cookie jokes and cookie monster give me that cookie gun or would u like to see me mad

**Back in London**

Elmo: Boss were did u go??

Dragonpiie: were ever ment is y?

Elmo: because in the time it took for u to do that me and the squirrel army won WW2

Dragonpiie: nice now how do I get back home to my time steps on a soul shard and goes back to IF nvm

Dragonpiie: ducky let me in to that little gnome's room or else

Duckydoodles: ok fine u can come inopens the door

**Dragonpiie trys to get in but cant get thought the door **

Dragonpiie: NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO

**The end **

Or is it….

**Cut seen to dragonpiie in a steam tank driving it at the little gnome's room**

**End stuff **

I hope u have had fun on another dragonpiie story sadly this will be the last for a long bit

Until I feel like writing another story or get into the little gnome's room because something is bound to happen in there.

**Pie had nothing to do with this story.**

**The whole soulshard breaking and getting teleported idea is duckydoodle's**


End file.
